


哈

by WURENST



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WURENST/pseuds/WURENST
Summary: 困在错误的身体里，Elrond“捋直” Thranduil的生活。
Relationships: Elrond/Thranduil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	哈

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：  
> A/N: 满足lunarluminia在我的Tumblr上的请求：“elrond/thranduil的交换身体让他们的孩子们相当困惑”。  
> 声明：我不拥有霍比特人和它的任何内容，且不从中获利。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 翻译自yeaka的Ha，万分感谢她的授权！  
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019179
> 
> 声明：我同样不拥有本文和霍比特人及其内容。文中的错误全部都是我的。  
> 文案中“set straight”有摆平、纠正的意思，但我第一眼看到这句话，就决定要翻译成……嗯，“捋直”。【任性

过不了几天，等Galadriel 和Mithrandir到来，他们将进行一个合适的会议。而现在，其中两个坐在石桌边，太阳沉入山脉、河水在遥远的低处流淌。这是Elrond经历过最奇特的会面了，也是一项相当的壮举；他一辈子可举行过很多、相当多的会议，但从未面对着自己的脸，盯着自己的眼睛充满了——所有情绪中他偏偏选了这个——乐趣。

Elrond觉得眼下的情况很难称得上有趣。

情况仍然不是很清楚。一些古老的魔法支配了他们，很明显不受他俩的意愿左右。那件工艺品一开始由Thranduil带来，拿在手里感觉沉甸甸的，用石头和金属雕凿而成，连他也无法辨认那些奇怪的凿刻遗痕。这就像某个绿林（Greenland）的精灵带着些他们不理解的东西前来——莽撞又狡猾，尽管Elrond曾期待至少他们的国王会好一点。然而Thranduil一向青睐有着无法言说美感的东西，当然他会觉得自己送出这样一个礼物很是令人印象深刻——不论如何，直到他们的手同时落在它上边。

现在Thranduil仍旧得意洋洋地假笑，只是换了一个不同的身体。在他的精神指令下Elrond的嘴唇扭曲成一个笑容，整个身体被摆成Thranduil特有的、懒洋洋向后靠的姿势。Elrond本人，被困在Thranduil的外表下，双手紧握俯身搭在桌面上。这感觉很奇怪，金色、而非黑色的长发瀑布般在他周围顺下，松散而浓密。面前的手指更年轻，可能也更苍白，柔软且匀称。不是说这个躯体让人恼火，Thranduil相当引人注目。只是Elrond不属于这具身体，再进一步，Thranduil也不属于他的。

跟Elrond不一样，Thranduil没意识到这些问题。他表现得仿佛是Mithrandir轻敲手杖就能让他们恢复原状，与此截然相反的是他俩要解决这问题可能路漫漫其修远。对着摆在桌子上的神秘工艺品，当Elrond仔细思考、偶尔还提出理论时，Thranduil猫似的咕哝，“也许这些讨论留在你的……准确而言，我的住处会更好。毕竟，我确实知道你有多享受躺在我的床上。”

Elrond轻轻皱眉，回答他，“现在不是玩笑或者有闲心打情骂俏的时候。这问题很严重，目前为止我们的决定只有不要让我们双方家人和国家知道这件麻烦，以免陷入混乱。这就够困难了。你觉得我们真正伪装成的彼此能坚持多久？然后又会如何？你肯定不认为我们国家失去稳定是个小问题。“

“我觉得任何人怀疑我不适合管理自己的国家，都会是个灾难性的问题。“Thranduil轻松地回答，一手挥动。他看起来相当轻佻，这表情在Elrond坚韧的面容上看起来就是不太对。“但我们都是成功的统治者，扮演起这角色来不成问题。与此同时……哦，我会分心也情有可原。当有这样一个英俊的精灵就在我眼前，我怎么能只想着世界上的困苦？”

Elrond很想翻个白眼。从他的角度，他发现被占据自己身体的人调情令人不安。Thranduil有时候让人难以抵抗，但现在看起来像是Elrond拒绝他自己：这绝对更容易了。“我不会再警告你了，Thranduil。占用着我的身体时你得行为规矩，否则我就利用这个新躯壳推进我自己的理念。”

Thranduil挑起一边眉毛。相比起他用上自己浓密、深色的眉毛，这动作几乎称不上威胁。“你说得好像我们俩有意见分歧似的，除了我有兴趣利用这惊喜带来更亲密的欢愉，而你不情愿享受你自己的身体。”顿了顿，Thranduil笑得更得意了，向后靠进自己的椅子。“当然，如果你真的希望探索我的身体，我相信你会发现这易如反掌。毕竟，你已经成为整片中土大陆上最美丽的造物了。”

诱人如Thranduil，也有那么些时候让Elrond反思自己为何会喜欢这样一个让他恼火的精灵。

蜿蜒的石板小路传来脚步声，使他免于回答。他们一齐向石柱后方瞥去，Legolas很快出现，他随父亲一起赠送礼物。他比Elrond的儿子们年幼，但仍不失为一个极具天赋、相当可敬的精灵。他同样怀着尊敬向Elrond的身体半鞠躬，让Thranduil挑起一边眉毛，但没说什么。莱格拉斯直起身，说，“请原谅我的打扰，Arwen还没来，但Elrohir 和Elladan已经到了。您愿意现在分享您之前提及的‘重要消息’，还是等我们大家都到齐？”

Thranduil意义不明地挥了挥手，用Elrond自己低沉的声音回答，“我们可以待会儿再说，现在，最伟大的国王光临，而我有很多要讨论的。”然后他厚颜转向Elrond，用渴望的眼神扫视Elrond全身上下，带着明显掠夺性的表情。

Legolas古怪地看着他。Elrond与Legolas从未相当熟识，但无疑他对Elrond的了解已经足够发觉这异常行为。这就是压倒Elrond的最后一根稻草了。很明显如果他再不维护自己的原则，他的爱人将带着他的身体大杀四方。

他说，“Legolas.”那立马引起Legolas的注意，他转而去看他意识中的父亲。用Thranduil深沉的嗓音，Elrond温和地告诉他，“我对你说这话还不够多，我的儿子。但我希望你知道我非常、非常爱你。一直都是。”

Legolas瞪大眼睛。他的嘴张大：少见的、纯粹震惊的表情。要惊吓到一个精灵很难。但桌子另一边，Elrond的身体似乎也失去了语言，在某个紧绷的时刻，他们三个都陷入静默。

随后Legolas踌躇着，几乎结巴，“我……我同样爱你，Ada.”他的脸颊染上轻微的粉色，没有更多话语，他低下头转身离开。可能他希望在那些文字被收回前赶快逃离；即使他曾听过（类似的话），也是很多很多年前了。非常遗憾；Elrond本想要Legolas听到他父亲多为他骄傲。

随着Legolas离开，Elrond转身面对他的爱人，挑战地挑起一边眉毛。

Thranduil看起来相当惊骇。然后他突然嘶声说，“你会为此付出代价。”

“我的孩子已经知道我对他们的爱。”Elrond随口回应，“而我设想你不会伤害他们，也不会给他们灌输一些恶劣思想，除非你想要宣战。现在，我们来恰当地讨论一下这个问题，不然我就得被迫找到你的儿子，给他一个他应得的父爱拥抱。如果不得不做，我甚至会找到Tauriel，然后给她我的祝福。”

现在Thranduil看起来处于震惊和恼火之间。但他俯身向桌子，僵硬地抱起胳膊。挂着Elrond能做出的最愠怒的表情，他小声抱怨，“行吧。我们谈谈。”

Elrond发觉看着他自己撅嘴十分奇怪。尽管如此他还是回到他们的讨论中来，却随意地想知道在世界被纠正之前，他能在这个身体里完成多少好事。

END


End file.
